Night up on the Tower wall
by Dream-gone-wrong
Summary: Draco is standing on the wall. What will he do? Will someone save him? I'm bad at summaries. It's a little something I've been working on since...forever. Chapter 3 is finally up. Rated M for smut and slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, the whole series would be M rated.

Tower Wall

I'm standing on the edge of the tower wall, the wind whipping my blond hair violently into my face. This is where my godfather, Severus Snape, killed Dumbledore a few short months ago. That was the moment I knew I was not going to follow my father, or the Dark Lord.

I should have taken Dumbledore's offer for safety while I could. As much as I will not admit it Dumbledore was one of the best wizards in the world, way above the Dark Lord.

I want to be on the 'Good Side'! Though no one will believe, even with Veritaserum! Except for Harry Bloody Potter. Not even he, the-boy-who bloody-lived, could convince them.

That is why I'm here, on this ledge, looking over the edge, where I can barely see the ground below. The 'Light Side' doesn't want me and I will NEVER follow the Dark Lord. So I might as well just jump and end all of this.

Bloody FUCKING Hell! Here comes Potter! Why cant he leave me alone for one fucking minute?!

He's telling me it's not worth it. I look over the edge and back at him. I know I'm crying as he takes me off the edge and holds me. I can feel the tears that I never let fall unless I'm with him roll slowly down my cheeks.

He looks at me, smiling sadly, as he wipes away the tears and looks in my eyes. His lips fall softly on mine. I wimper as he pulls away, not wanting to lose the touch I need so much.

He tells me to never do this again, that he needs me here with him. He holds me tightly and lowers his lips back down to mine.

Oh, How I love the moments like this. It shows how much he cares. He picks me up gingerly and carries me down the stairs, as I cuddle into him, nuzzling his neck softly.

He knows he will be up here again tomorrow but that never stops him from coming and finding me ever night.

* * *

AN: I know it's short. This is my first attempt at writing ANYTHING!  
I wrote this in 8th grade at the age of 13. It took me 2 years to get the courage to post it.  
And I posted it just as I had written it and left it like that.  
I read it over, now at the of 16, made some corrections, and did my best to add some details and make it a bit longer…so here it is, new and improved.

If you like, Review.  
If you don't, Still review and tell me what I could do better.

No Flames though. Please.  
xD


	2. Chapter 2

AN: For those of who liked this story before, your'e in luck. I think I MIGHT try and make this a chapter story.

So, this is what happens when Harry gets Draco back inside. Warning...this is a SMUT chapter. Don't like it...don't read. And this is my FIRST time trying to write smut...so SORRY if I suck...ENJOY!

* * *

Harry lays me down on the bed but as he leans over me, I can tell that tonight is going to be different from every other night. He is leaning over me and whispering in my ear.

"I'm going to show you how much I need you."

He unclasps the rope I had worn up to the tower that night. He slowly and carefully pulls it out from underneath my body as I lay helpless under his intense stare. I risk a glance at his eyes. Emerald meet Stormy Gray, and something in him snaps.

Before I am completely aware of what is happening, his lips are on mine. He starts a slow and sweet, small pecks as he always does, but as I respond, he becomes more demanding and passionate. He gently thrusts his hardening manhood into my thigh. I gasp for he had never shown signs of wanting me this way before. Maybe he had and I just had been to focused on my despair to notice. He used my gasp to his advantage, as I think might have been his plan, and rans his tongue along mine.

I wrap my arms around his neck and enjoy the moment I had been dreaming about for longer then I would EVER admit. He slowly kisses down my neck, hitting one spot on my collarbone that sent a shiver down my spine and made me moan loudly. I feel him smirk against the spot. Bastard…

He slowly kisses down my chest, unbuttoning my shirt farther with every kiss. He kisses every scar that maims my once flawless body. He knows the story behind every one of them. Some he helped create, others he helped heal.

He kisses lower undoing my pants and sliding them down slowly, while nibbling at my hip. I know he is doing this so I am relaxed and he doesn't scare me, though I could never be scared with him.

I see him smile and I blush. He noticed I am wearing the boxers I got him last Christmas as a joke. Red silk with Gryfindor lions all over them, My secret favorite pair. Secrets out on that I suppose.

He kisses back up my body and kisses me passionately again. While he has me distracted, he strips to his boxers as well. I notice his boxers also and laugh softly. They are the boxers I had gotten him that same Christmas. Green silk with Slytherin snakes all over them. Then I notice the rather impressive bulge in his boxers and blush as I notice I am in much of the same state.

Harry kisses my cheek softly, as if to say not to be embarrassed, which only leads to me blushing more. He kisses back down my body, inch by inch, pausing at the top of my boxers, waiting for a response from me. I give him the slightest nod, a movement so small that most would never have seen it but Harry, with all his training for the war, saw it. With the permission from me, he almost agonizingly slowly slid my boxers off, revealing my hardened member, something few had ever seen.

He ever so gently licked my tip, causing a moan to escape my open mouth, which was soon cut off by a gasp as he covered my tip with his mouth. He slowly slid his mouth down my eager cock, making my normally deep, even breaths become quick shallow pants. I was so distracted by his wonderful mouth that I barely noticed a non verbal lubrication spell aimed at my entrance and his finger slowly making his way into my body until he presses a button I didn't even know existed. A loud moan, almost a scream, tore through my throat.

Soon he had added another finger and was thrusting and scissoring them inside me, Somewhere along the line, probably by another non verbal spell, Harry had managed out of his boxers as weel. As he pulled his fingers out and his mouth away, I wimpered at the loss until I saw him hovering over me, ready to enter me.

Harry looked me in the eye and asked, "Draco, love, are you ready?" And I was about to say no, that this was to much, until I saw the care and something else I couldn't tell in his eyes. I nodded slightly, not trusting my voice.

He slowly entered me, pausing every so often to let me adjust, for the pain was immense. But under the pain, I could feel hints of pleasure. After he was fully rested inside me, he waited for the pain to lessen. After a few minutes, I could no longer feel the pain and I experimentally pulled forward and thrust back into Harry, gasping at the surprising pleasure.

And that gasp set off a fire in both of us. As Harry thrusted into m, hard and fast, and me thrusting back into him with every thrust. Soon, Harry slightly changed our position and his tip brushed against the button he had discovered earlier with ever thrust. It soon became to much for me and I came between our sweaty bodies, moaning Harry's name. Harry came only moments later, moaning my name.

Harry gently pulled his now limp cock out of me and rolled to lay by my side. After a quick cleaning spell, he throw the blankets over us and pulled me into his warm body. With a yawn, he said, "Goodnight Draco. I love you. I really do." And without another word, he fell asleep with me cuddled into him.

And as I lay there, cuddling Harry, I have to wonder, 'Do I love him?' He was the only one to believe me, and stay by me, and he saved me from myself every night on the tower wall. I don't know…All I know is…maybe now I wont have a reason to go up on the tower wall…

* * *

So...I ALWAYS need new ideas! Got any requests where you want this to go? Or have an awesome idea for a oneshot you want me to write?  
Then just ASK! xD

Oh! and don't forget to REVIEW! I LOVE hearing what people have to say!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So, Hello everyone who is reading this! I am very proud of myself for finally getting off my lazy ass and writing another chapter.  
School is starting at the end of the month, and I'm going to be SWAMPED but don't give up on me! I'll try my best to get a chapter out every month! 2 if I can sit down long enough to write a chapter.  
ANYWAY, Read this and Review if you like it! Believe me when I say that just one review can give me the courage to write another chapter!

And By the way, I actually had this chapter all uploaded and ready to post days ago...but my computer hates me...and I just now fond my laptop cord. So here it finally is!

* * *

I wake several hours later, sun gliding in through the window and ghosting across my face. I feel a warmth beside me. It wasn't surprising. Harry had fallen asleep with me on a few occasions , when the memories of the night Dumbledore died became too much for me to handle alone. As memories of last night came flooding back and I remembered why he was here, I smiled. Things would be different now I hoped. As I turn towards him, I see the light shining around him like a glow, like he is an angel. He is my angel.

I see his brilliant green eyes open slowly and as he sees me awake he smiles and pulls me close to him and kissing me softly. I kiss him back and as he pulls away I look down. He pulls my head back up so I am looking him in the eye. He asks, "What's wrong Draco? Are you regretting last night? If you are, I am sorry. It never has to happen again, if you don't want it to."

I shake my head and he misunderstands and starts to pull away. I grab him tightly so he can not leave me. So softly that I wonder if I'm even speaking, I say, "Harry…Last night was everything I wanted and more, and I would never regret it, even if you were to leave me right now. But I don't want that. I want to be with you, but what of your friends? And the Order? What would they think of you being with the enemy? Only you and McGonagall know that my father is really a spy along with Snape! What are we to do?!"

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his already ruffled hair, a nervous habit of his. "I wont lose you now that I have you Draco," He said as he held on to me tighter, as if at any moment I might just disapper. "Maybe its time you showed the same memories to the Order that that you showed us? They would believe you after that, because it would go along with the memories Dumbledore left about Snape…"

I looked up at him shocked. He knew the risk that showing the memories would have. But maybe the Order could get my father and Snape out and into hiding? "Harry…if The Dark Lord found out…both my father and Snape would be died before we could even get to them…" I sighed.

Harry looked me in the eye. All I saw was care and love. "It's up to you, Love. I will do anything to be with you, even if it's hiding the fact that I am." I nodded , stood and got dressed, Harry following my lead. I walked to the door, pulling Harry behind me and pulling him into one more kiss before leaving the room with him following me.

We made the walk up the many moving staircases to the Headmistress' quarters. Harry spoke the password and we walked up the spiral staircase and walked into the door. I walked right up to McGonagall.

"Headmistress…" I said, suddenly not so sure of what I was about to do, "I'd like to share the memories I presented to you and Harry, with the Order. The ones about my father and Professor Snape"

With that, she gave me a small smile and lead Harry and I to the fireplace to floo to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. A group of people I feared more then the Deatheaters and Voldemort.

And with that, the Headmistress, that had taken the place of the most beloved man in the world, Throw in the floo powder and gentle pushes me and then Harry through, before following herself. And as they stepped out to the other side, they were confronted by the whole Order glaring daggers at me.

* * *

Ok, So I'm super sorry for it being soooooooo short, but as I was writing it, this just seemed like a logical place to stop it. I felt if I had gone any farther, it would have ruined the flow of the story.  
Not to metion I'm still coming up with ideas for Draco's memories. xP

ANYWAY, Review! Because I ALWAYS need ideas, and who better to get them from the the people who read the story! XD


	4. AN1

AN: I'm TOTALLY sorry about my complete lack of updates. I've been so focused on my classes and trying to graduate that this fic totally slipped my mind. But I've now remembered and am currently working on ideas for a new chapter. If anyone has any ideas for Draco's memories, or anything else in the story, or even an idea for a new one shot, I will give you a cookie. Again...I'm REAAAAAAALLLLLLYYYYY sorry! I totally love all the support I have gotten on this so far. I need your guys help to keep me going and remembering. I love you all soooo much for putting up with my lack of updates! My fans are the best!

3

Dream-Gone-Wrong


End file.
